


Convergence

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon drabble from their time on the mountain, about fate and timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

By comparison, the valley was quiet, still, dark, unmoving. A heavy blanket of anticipation swallowed it whole. While the men it held thought themselves consummated, they didn't know the truth of it. Had they been listening they would have heard a fearsome howl rend the heavens as a fickle wind changed directions. Fate was bearing in a storm, all the way from the Pacific, to meet its match-- still a simmering thing, a yearling newly-conceived in the ashen glow of a dead fire. Who but the heavens knew that the little tempest in a tent would grow to ravaging proportions? Heaven sent its emissary, a storm to push them off the mountain and into the world of men-- together.

But it sent its storm far, far too soon.


End file.
